Hidden Voice, Powerful Love
by JapanimeGrl2101
Summary: Kagomes's lost her voice and the will to love. Can Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku join together and get her voice back and the will to love?


**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Yes I know, I'm writing a new story but I didn't finish my first one! Well here's the plan, I'm going to finish chappie 7 as soon as I figure out what to write. :sweatdrop: Yami's part is just so hard! Any who, I hope you enjoy my new story and you'll hear form me soon. Until then, TTFN,

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Hikari-chan doesn't own Inuyasha. As much as she wants to, she never will! Considering she has no money to buy him from Takashi-san. She does own this story, the plot from The Past As It Was, and this poem. SO back of bakas!... And now back to our regularly scheduled program.

* * *

**

**Time and time again you've hurt me,**

**You've selfishly taken my body and my soul.**

**But you cannot take my mind.**

**It is as strong as ever, burning with thoughts of revenge.**

**Growing with hate for all men.**

**Will there ever be a day that I will feel secure?**

**Proud of who I am?**

**Give my heart to the one that truly loves me?**

**Will he ever hear…my voice?**

**Those soft, sweet, kind words that come from deep inside my heart?**

**Only time and the power of love can tell.**

**Hidden Voice, Powerful Love.**

**Chapter 1**

**By: JapanimeGrl2101

* * *

**

**Thought: _'Hi!'_**

**Speaking: "Nihao!"**

**Flashbacks: "Kon'nichi wa!"

* * *

**

"**Heh…look at her. The wuss…couldn't even stop her own step-sister from taking her boyfriend…She's so quiet, she never talks anymore...Dumb slut….An absolute nobody…" Kagome Higurashi walked quietly down the halls, trying her best to ignore the comments that were entering her ears. If only things had been like before, before all this nonsense, Kagome would have told them off but after the incident thing would never be the same. **

**As she made her way towards her locker, kids either chose to stare at her and then whisper or completely ignore her. Even her best friends avoided her nowadays. _'After all…' _she thought. _'Who would want to hangout with the girl that never speaks? The one who supposedly sold her body for money and raped her only brother. They'd rather listen to the captain of the football team and the real slut than their best friend since elementary school.' _She sniffled as she pulled her book out her locker. _'I remember that day clearly…its like it was two weeks ago….oh wait, it was!' _she sweatdropped out of embarrassment. **

"**_Kagome…It's not that we can't be friends with you. We'll always be friends! Just not in school." Kagome looked at her best friend in shock as the other two nodded. "Why?" Yumi blushed. "Well it's because of… what everyone has been saying. I mean I know that you and your brother have to life with your step-sister and but if you needed help you should have asked! Not sell your body like some slut and then Fu…" Mitsuko cleared her throat loudly. "I mean have funny with him just because Naraku broke up with you." _**

**_Kagome face grew red with fury. "I can't believe you guys! You don't even know what really happened! You won't even listen!" Yumi shrugged. "Why listen when we already have the truth? Naraku was your boyfriend and he has proof! Why lie to us now?" Kagome stood up and grabbed her things. Shoving them into her book back she spoke her last words. "You actually believe that garbage? I thought you knew me better! I guess I was wrong! Good bye you two, I hope you go to!" After Kagome left that room it was the last time she would speak to her friends…or anyone else.

* * *

_**

"**Yo Inuyasha! What's up?" Miroku Hoshi walked over to his best friend, Inuyasha Takashi. The two boys were hardly ever seen without one another unless a cute girl happened to walk by ten Inuyasha would have been seen alone. Known officially as the Dynamic Duo, the two boys ruled the school by their good looks and sports ability. Only Miroku excelled in academics, considering Inuyasha rarely went to class as he should. Their only rival was the infamous Naraku Makuyara leading behind them in a distant second. **

"**What?" With eyes closed and silver hair falling into his face, Inuyasha sat half asleep in his favorite tree in the school yard. "What do you want Miroku? Cant you see I'm asleep?" Miroku simply smiled. He was use to Inuyasha's tough guy attitude. "Did you hear about the business with Kikyo, Naraku and her sister Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted. "What hasn't? It's been the main thing all week. Damn wench…I can't believe she broke up with me over such a crappy thing like that…" **

**Miroku shook his head. "Still has a grudge. But anyways, people are now saying that the girl Kagome isn't talking." Inuyasha opened one golden eye. "Isn't talking, why?" Miroku shrugged. "Who knows, but I'd love to find out. Don't we have a class with her? American History wasn't it?" "Feh…I don't know. I guess we'll see since I'm going to class today." Jumping down from the tree, Inuyasha stretched and grunted. Miroku managed to put a look of shock on his face. "Le gasp! Big man on campus is going to class today! Hell ice over and we're all going to die!" Falling on to the ground, he pretended to choke. Inuyasha merely stared at him and walked away. "Ah shut up."

* * *

**

**Kagome sat in class, which _was_ American History, twisting her long black hair while waiting for the bell to ring. She was always the first one in class, though today Ms. Kano and another girl were talking at her desk. _'Hmm she looks new. I wonder where she's from.' _Kagome thought. _Maybe she can be my new friend!' _She brightened at the thought but then soon saddened._ 'That is unless she already heard about me.' _Putting her head down Kagome sighed unhappily.**

**Fifteen minutes later, the bell ran and people came shuffling in to class. As usual, Kagome was alone in her seat. Ignoring the talking that was going on, she reached into her purse to pull out some lip gloss. By the time she had finished putting it on, the finally bell had rung and Ms Kano had started talking. "Ok class., today we have a new student!" Kano put and arm around the girl. "Everyone, this is…" She was interrupted by the opening of the door. "Good Morning everyone!" In trooped Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey Ms. Kano, aren't you happy to see us!" Miroku put on a charming smile that caused all of the girls to sigh and smile. All except Kagome and the new girl. Inuyasha was shaking his head when he noticed this. He looked at Kagome for a good ten seconds before turning back to Ms. Kano. He managed to catch the last few words of her sentence. "Detention for both of you. Now please get to your seats." Both boys nodded and took their seats in front of Kagome. Turning around, Inuyasha looked at Kagome again, picked up a pencil and sheet of paper of her desk, smirked, and turned around. The class whispered as the watched the scene between the two. Frowning Kagome pulled out another pencil and poked him hard in the back. Snickering Inuyasha tweaked his ears and ignored her.**

**Ms. Kano rolled her eyes and sighed. "Inuyasha, please leave Kagome alone. Now like I was saying, we have a new student in our class today. This is Sango Kaji. She just moved her from Osaka and I'd like you to make her feel welcomed." The class nodded. "Now Sango, I'd like you to sit….Ah ha, next to Kagome. Kagome-chan, raise your hand please." Kagome sighed and put her hand half way up. "Good. Now Sango, Kagome doesn't talk much so don't be alarmed if you ask her something and she doesn't answer." Sango nodded and walked towards the empty chair. **

"**Now ladies and gentlemen please take out your books and we'll begin." The class groaned and grudgingly pulled out their books. As everyone did that, Kagome took a sheet of paper and wrote: Hi, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you: Sango smiled after reading the note. Whispering she said. "Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry that you don't talk much. Did something happen?" Kagome nodded. : Yeah but I'll probably tell you later. Either that or you'll hear it from somebody else.: Sango shook her head. "I rather hear it from you. After class let's compare schedules ok?" Kagome smiled and wrote back saying: Sure and since you don't have a book yet, we can share mine.:**

**Sango nodded again and grinned pulling her chair closer to Kagome. Just as everyone was settling down and opening their books, the door swung open again. "Ladies and gentlemen, your queen has come! Bow down to me and worship me in all my glory!" Kikyo Hiroshima waltzed into class with her high priced perfume. Ms. Kano opened her mouth to reprimand Kikyo but was cut off buy the intercom. "Ms. Kano, the Principle needs to see you right away." Ms. Kano cleared her throat and glared at Kikyo. "Ms. Hiroshima, when I return please be prepared to receive your detention."**

**Kikyo smirked and waved her hand. "Whatever, now why don't you go and meet your boyfriend. I'm sure he's anxious to see you." Ms. Kano gritted her teeth and said. "Class, because of your _queen's _open mind, please begin the questions on page one hundred and thirty and prepare yourself for the major report you have to do." She then stalked out of the room.**

**The class laughed and applauded Kikyo, who took a bow. "Yes, yes I know. I'm here to serve." She winked at Inuyasha. "In more ways than one. Isn't that right Yash?" Inuyasha grunted and bent over in his work. "Shut the hell up Kikyo. I don't want anything to do with you." Kikyo flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to Kagome. "Hey Kags, how are you doing on this fine Monday morning?" Kagome rolled her eyes and tried her best to ignore her. Flipping the pages in her book, she began to read quietly sharing her book with Sango. Kikyo merely laughed. "Oh Kags, your not going to ignore your big sister are you?" Grabbing the book she shut it and dropped it on the floor. Kagome sat there quietly looking at Kikyo fiercely but Sango jumped and sized her. "What the hell are you doing? We were reading here!" Kikyo shrugged and looked at Sango like she was a bug. "So what? This is none of your business so stay out of it. It's between me and my sister." Kagome pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote in big letters. : Step-sister you arse!" Kikyo rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper. Ripping it up, she dropped it into Kagome's lap. "Sister, step-sister who cares? At least I didn't lose my boyfriend by being a whore." The class let out a unanimous Ooo and watched the scene. Sango pushed Kikyo away from Kagome. "Kagome's not a whore! Even though I just met her, I know she's not. The only whore here is you!" Miroku and Inuyasha stood up then. Stepping between the two girls, Miroku said, "Ladies, ladies, please let's not fight? It's the beginning of the day and you haven't had a taste of me yet. You Kikyo have been deprived all weekend and you," He turned to Sango. "haven't known the great pleasures of being with me yet." Miroku then groped her. Sango turned bright red and then hit him square on his cheek. Kagome stifled a giggle as Miroku looked at Sango in disbelief. Inuyasha watched Kagome with curiosity. _'Hmm…I don't think she's as quiet as people think she is. I wonder…' _Smirking Inuyasha said. "Well, well. It seems like Kagome has a sense of humor." Kagome rolled her eyes and wrote. : Of course I do. You're just too dumb to notice.:The class laughed when Inuyasha read it out loud but Kikyo frowned. _'No that bitch didn't just take all the attention away from me. It looks like its time for a little pay back.' _"Kags, don't you think it time you go and join Ms. Kano and Principle Wabasha for a threesome? I'm sure their getting lonely." Kagome merely flashed her the middle finger and picked up her pencil. Grabbing Kagome's hair's she pulled her around to face her. Whispering she told Kagome, "You biatch, watch yourself. I run this and don't forget it. I can make your life even more hell than it already is." She was about to step on Kagome's foot with her heels when Inuyasha pulled her away. "What was that I heard?"**

**Yes everyone my writing style has changed. So Read and Review both stories and tell me which style you like better! Ja ne!**


End file.
